


IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?

by DontForgetThePainInOurHearts



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetThePainInOurHearts/pseuds/DontForgetThePainInOurHearts
Summary: A fanart + sad stuff.





	IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?

Charles.  
I'm sorry.  
If I had told you that I love you earlier,  
maybe I would still have you by my side.  
.  
Erik.  
You always have me by your side.


End file.
